As She Withers
by l3rainy
Summary: Blossom almost marries Brick, only to discover how far the boys would go to deceive the Powerpuffs. When she simply said 'I don't' to the groom, she did not expect the man to attempt her murder. As the RRB are hauled off to jail, Brick threatens Blossom. Four years later, the Mayor has been murdered. "You shouldn't cross a Rowdyruff, babe." What else are Brick's plots?
1. False Remnants

DISCLAIMER: Powerpuff Girls is copyright of Craig McCracken, and I suppose you could say Hannah-Barbera.

RATING: T for** language**,** situations**, and **violence**.

* * *

**Prologue- False Remnants**

Giggling at the muscular arms wrapped around her, Beatrice attempted to push her husband away.

"Nate, no," the redhead squealed as Beatrice's skinny arms were held captive by Nate. Floppy chestnut hair fell in front of the playful young woman's caramel eyes.

Hot breath tickled his wife's ear as Nate murmured, "What were you doing next to the attic door, Bea?"

Fluffy white clouds the nervous girl concentrated on as she avoided the question. If his wife gazed into the man's eyes, she would have seen the depths of panic hidden in cerulean. Instead, Beatrice noticed impatience and demand beneath his merely curious tone. Pinned against the lush green grass, her husband's paranoia became aware of what the neighbors must be thinking. From their front yard garden's floor, Nate picked his wife up to bring her back into their home.

"Careful of the baby," reminded Beatrice softly, her innocent voice embedding thorns of guilt in Nate's brain. The young woman took notice of her husband's silence. Such calculating of words as he locked their bright red door.

Eyes narrowed, and one arm locked around his wife's waist, the obsessed man repeated his question with urgency.

"Nothing honey, I just was looking for you," she smiled brightly, before leaning in to kiss her husband's pursed lips. Only the buzz of their air-conditioning sounded as response to Beatrice's assurance. Nate fidgeted disturbingly in the cool living room. His wife gingerly peeked down at shaking fists before averting her eyes.

Heart hammering against his chest, the overwrought man demanded, "Are you distracting me?" 'Everything will shatter if red finds out. She must not know. She must not know. She must not know,' Nate chanted to himself. "Did you open the door babe?"

How he growled out his question had Beatrice petrified. Why was her sweet husband interrogating her? 'Babe' the nickname seemed new as well- far too rowdy for Nate.

"No, I was about to but…" the flustered young woman trailed off, her breath now coming in hitches.

Noticing his quivering wife, Nate's paranoia melted. Although Beatrice's obsession for justice corrupted her, the core of red had always been saccharine sweet. Obsession stripped from the young woman, leaving only acceptance and love for him. Despite the hum of air-conditioning, Nate heard his phone ring abruptly from the kitchen table upstairs. Methodically, he kissed his wife's cheek and released her. "Just remembered I have a business call babe, we will talk later," the thrilled man sang with a wink.

"Babe," Questioned Beatrice with a frown. Actually, the apprehensive young woman questioned his nickname and the sudden change in personality. Who was her husband calling?

Ah, right. 'Nate' did not use the word babe. "My pretty little Bea, you have no reason to be worried. I love you," he spoke solemnly, hugging his wife tightly for a brief moment. Now that was only the type of monologue Nate would say- the fag.

"Okay, 'babe' I love you too," Giggled the satisfied young woman, relieved her husband was spouting poetry again. By way of reward, she pecked the adorable man's lips.

While her intentions were sweet, the agitated male desired nothing else than pinning his naive wife against the wall and kissing her into oblivion. Instead, he pecked her lips back before rushing up the stairs.

Beatrice beamed, fizzing with glee and delight at her silly husband. Then she hurried off to discover the underlying lies within the attic.

Meanwhile, Nate had a deceitful conversation with his brother.

"I know you hate being called when you're playing house bro, but it's time," spoke a husky male voice through the man's glossy phone.

Almost collapsing from shock, the man in disbelief just listened to static for a couple of moments. Then Nate's brother's loud voice rumbling out, "Brick, are you there?"

* * *

Reviews show your love, and all are valued. (:


	2. The Red Bow

DISCLAIMER: Powerpuff Girls is copyright of Craig McCracken, and I suppose you could say Hannah-Barbera.

RATING: T for** language**,** situations**, and **violence**.

* * *

**Chapter One- The Red Bow**

Violent splatters of red mangled the night's black and white hues. Screeches of agony sounded from her lover, ceased only by the sickening crunch of bones. Heart slamming against her rib cage, the petrified woman hid behind a bloody pillar outside of Townsville Hall. Eyes tightly shut, she thought of the Powerpuff Hotline in the Mayor's office. Regardless of the pistol tucked inside her bra, the weapon was useless against the monster. Somehow, Sarah had to reach the hotline. Eventually, the sadistic man would leave. With shaking hands, she prayed and begged to God, hoping the Mayor's killer did not see her. Fearful green eyes widened as the man reached into a pocket of his leather jacket. Sarah immersed as he tediously unwound a mass of ribbon, before laying a bright red bow on the Mayor's chest. Then, he flew off in a dark streak of red, leaving Ms. Bellum alone in the wreckage of chaos and gore. This was when Sarah fully comprehended what happened, and went insane.

* * *

Blossom listened intently, with notepad in hand, as the hysterical woman brokenly described her night of horror. Nearby Buttercup hauled away a swarm of paparazzi, their only condolence beseeching Ms. Bellum for an interview. Crouching down, Bubbles interrogated any furry animals who may have witnessed the murder.

"Mam, we know this might sound crude given the circumstances, however can you please reiterate the events in a more-" the pink puff paused, desperately grasping for any word that would not offend someone who had just witnessed a murder, she drew a blank. Wails from the curly-haired woman shocked her into continuing- "comprehensible manner? If we want to find who assassinated the Mayor it is essential that we gather as much information as possible, regardless of how trivial."

At that moment, everything collapsed on the panic-stricken redhead. "How- how dare you! Act like this is just any crime scene, act like you don't know me! How can you be so cold about this?" The frenzied woman accused as she managed to grab a tendril of orange from Blossom. Sarah's red talons grasped and twisted the hair from her position on the ground, as if using the pink puff's hair as a life preserver.

Completely irked, Buttercup shot hot red lasers at the press, and the vermin scattered. Glancing at her sister, she saw Ms. Bellum screeching at Blossom. Really? In a flash of neon green, the furious puff erupted at the curly-haired woman. "Listen here 'Bellum, we understand you've gone through a lot 'n all but that gives you no excuse to start screaming at leader girl over here, 'yah dig," Buttercup growled out, inches away from the woman's face.

Blossom scowled at her sister's outburst. Nose wrinkling, the young woman lectured, "Buttercup, never behave in such a vulgar manner when dealing with a closed investigation. I demand that you, formally, apologize to Ms. Bellum on how you have wronged her by bringing up the contents of this case."

Livid, the hotheaded woman screeched at her sister for reprimanding her, when she had been just trying to assist leader girl. "'Bringing up the contents of this case'" Buttercup 'air-quoted,' "that's what you call it when someone fucking 'offs the Mayor?"

Meanwhile, Bubbles ignored the sibling-rivalry and continued chattering with a bunny. After all, hostility did not help. Look at what violence left the Mayor for, dead. Absolutely a cynical thought, but the young woman was in a horrid mood.

Rose eyes bore into peridot. "Do refrain from acting utterly ill-mannered and please curve your profanities. Stop acting like an adolescent, using vulgar language, and questioning my authority," Blossom ordered, her fists clenched in tiny balls emitting pink light. Before Buttercup could protest, the pink puff looked down at Ms. Bellum still on the floor. She gave a weak smile towards the woman before expressing her regret on behalf of Buttercup. "I apologize regarding my sister's behavior. We realize how serious of a case this is, yet it has affected us all in many different ways- for Buttercup, not in the most suitable fashion."

Arms crossed in defiance, the green puff scoffed. "Is it our fault someone slaughters the Mayor? No! Is it our fault we have 'ta deal with this because everyone else doesn't want to? No! Is it our fault Townsville still hasn't gotten off its lazy ass and actually do some then sides flip a shit and call us? HELL NO!" Still panting from her rant, Buttercup paced circles around the mangled body. Afterwards, she did the most horrid thing anyone could ever do at such a tragic scene. In a blast of green, she swung her leg out and kicked the dismembered carcass, causing remnants to fly in all directions. Lifting her foot away from the puddle of limbs and blood, a mixture of nausea and rage marred the temperamental woman's face. "I AM OUT OF HERE!" She roared, and then zipped off in a flash.

Feeling helpless against the situation, Blossom began to concoct in her head some type of apology, until her eyes locked on a red bow; lying around the heap of gore, and an exact replica of the pink puffs. Instantly, her heart sped up and her breath hitched. No. Memories she had attempted to keep locked up flooded her brain, one in particular making the woman's blood run cold.

Sprawled out on the blood-splattered floor, the deranged woman continued to wail. Another thought crossed Sarah's mind, and she smiled deliriously.

During Buttercup's fit, Bubbles headed over towards Blossom. Noticing now the deranged gleam in Ms. Bellum's eyes, the blue puff whispered quietly in her sister's ear, "Um, Blossom? I think Ms. Bellum needs to go to the hospital. We shouldn't allow her back to her house." With no form of response, the blonde tugged on her sister's arm.

Awaking from her spiral of memories, the pink puff mumbled, "I guess," shifting her eyes towards the now cackling woman.

Sarah's laughter abruptly ended as she crawled towards the mangled body. "I loved you so, so, so much." She teetered with the severed head held in her hands. Staining her scarlet business suit as she rolled in the thick, red liquid before hissing out, "you left me."

The remaining Powerpuff Girls exchanged a look of bewilderment, astounded at just how close the Mayor and his secretary were.

Blood matted in Sarah's hair as she rubbed cheeks with the Mayor's head, before murmuring in the most subdued tone, "I want to join you."

With that completely insane sentence stated, both puffs sprung into action as the bullet sounded. Blossom lifted the limp body up, as Bubbles urgently searched for a heartbeat.

"Anything Bubbles," Questioned the young woman frantically.

"Nothing, she- she- she… is gone," Sobbed the blue puff, her mascara smearing as more tears fell.

"Who knew Ms. Bellum carried a gun?" Wondered Blossom bitterly, fingering the pistol in her hand.

After seeing her sister smash the gun against the cement, the blonde asked one question lingering in her mind, "And who would have thought she loved the Mayor, so much that she would commit suicide?" Bubbles sighed, drying tears from her aquamarine colored eyes.

"The universe is full of so many mysteries Bubs; I am just so confused on who would murder the Mayor in such a brutal manner. Politics is dangerous however… maybe it's just some acrimonious bastard who didn't want the mayor elected again." This was a lie, and she despised herself for it. However, the pink puff needed to do research. Simply because the bloody red bow made her paranoid did not mean she should jump to conclusions, especially when the possible truth would affect her sweet sister so much. Shame tore inside the guilt-ridden young woman, causing her to weep. Sniffling, Blossom attempted to pull herself together- for Bubbles' sake. Closing her eyes, she counted to three. One, the deceit locked itself far inside the pink puff. Two, Brick's name would never be uttered from her quivering lips. Three, Ms. Bellum's suicide deeply affected her. Fluttering watery eyes open, she turned to face her sister.

Aquamarine eyes went wide at the swear word used by her sister. Bubbles knew that this just showed how beat Blossom was, how awful she felt. Never would she have guessed her sister cried over a lie. "Leader girl, will everything be all right? You sound so confused and sad, which is not you. Most cases don't affect you this badly." Consoling her sister, she rubbed soothing circles in Blossom's back before hugging her.

The pink puff glanced towards Bubbles; her eyes appeared worn and bloodshot. Exhaling deeply, she turned away from the corpse. "Honestly? I don't know. I have no idea. The only thing I know is something terrible is coming Bubbles." This much she could say for certain, her blonde sister needed to prepare- they all did.

"What about the body?" Voice shaking, the blue puff wondered.

Sighing, Blossom pinched the bridge of her nose. They did need to clean up- not just the body but the blood, severed head, and scatters of limbs and flesh. Of course, the bow as well, no one could see that. "I will take care of it. Go home Bubbles."

"But…" The young woman protested; she would not leave her sister alone to put everything under quarantine and clean the mess up.

"Now," Insisted the redhead. Noticing her sister's hesitation, she added, "I will call a crew to help with clean up, I'll be fine Bubbles." Another lie- even if this was to be on the news, she had to dispose of the bow by herself. No one else could be trusted.

Lighting up the pitch-black sky with a light blue streak, Bubbles went back to their home. As soon as the blue puff left, the young woman erupted into hysterics. Using her lighter, she stumbled towards the bow and burned it. Then, she reached into her bra and lit a cigarette. Little compared to the other lies she has told her sister's recently, but the addiction towards nicotine and the escape that came with it was unfathomable. Letting out a sigh of pleasure, Blossom then proceeded to burn Sarah Bellum's body.

* * *

Enjoying the story? Let me know what you think by reviewing. :D


	3. Pink Blossom

DISCLAIMER: Powerpuff Girls is copyright of Craig McCracken, and I suppose you could say Hannah-Barbera.

NOTE: Although only two genres may have been chosen- suspense and romance. This story has three sub-genres: crime, horror, and drama/angst (because those are like yin and yang, yo).

RATING: **T** for **language**, **situations**, and **violence**.

* * *

**Chapter Two- Pink Blossom**

_Out of all her sisters, Blossom had never fantasized in even her most bizarre dreams she would get married. After all, the idea of putting off college for three months so she could butcher her wedding into perfection was insane in itself, but becoming a dropout simply so she could raise a family was unfathomable. Love did crazy things, she supposed. Sighing, the 19-year old woman stared back at her reflection, and saw the face of a glowing bride. Not often did the redhead wear makeup, but when she did every ounce of perfection on her face became even more prominent. This was not to sound vain, however, simply a fact. Her sisters and her had been created in a pot, and were given powers by an accidental dose of Chemical X; of course they would be superior in every way, including beauty. Smiling at her crystal clear teeth, and cherry lipstick Blossom was all too aware that everything was perfect. It was a rather terrifying thought, and her rose-colored eyes widened in alarm. Intuition was not one of her powers, that belonged to Bubbles, and went along with her ability to conversant and comprehend every language. So, why did she feel so absolutely horrid? Frowning, she smoothed any wrinkles in her simple, floor-length and satin blush pink wedding dress. Only to imagine her dress stained with blood red splatters and her own cries of agony. Jumping in panic at her morbid day-dream, the young woman stared deep into her eyes as she became immersed in the silent tears falling down her cheeks. What the hell was wrong with her?_

* * *

Blossom awoke from her dream at approximately 5 am in the morning, violently vomiting. Why would she recall such a dreadful memory? As the 23-year old leapt from her plush bed and red comforters, her stomach churned out every emotion felt in the past 24 hours. Although cleaning up the mess and chunks of puke would be disgusting, she did feel slightly better. All the pink puff could think of was the red bow next to the Mayor, and what exactly it meant. He would come for her, and she could do nothing to stop it. Never in her life as a Powerpuff Girl had she felt so terribly vulnerable. It had only taken minutes after the paranoid woman cleaned and purified her bedroom of her stomach contents that she realized sleep would not take her. Laying awake on her back, Blossom contemplated what the day would bring; she had to write a police report- not only for the Mayor, but Ms. Bellum as well. Ugh, that had been an absolute nightmare. She had only arrived back to her upscale apartment in the richer side of Townsville at 3:45 in the morning after burning the carnage. Cleaning ashes and major blood stains resulted in another hour even with her powers. For some reason, the police force had finally decided to arrive so evidently they had questions as well. 'Lazy fucks' Buttercup would call them, but in the past four years she had discovered that many times there was reasons for everything. How ironic that the pink puff had Brick to thank for enlightening her on the narrow views she had for humanity. Letting out an exasperated breath, Blossom reached for her red scrunchie on the nightstand beside her bed and threw her hair up in a sloppy bun. After all, the fatigued woman wasn't going anywhere, and with the dream she just had combined with two-ish hours of sleep perfection was the last thing on her mind. Getting up from the bed, the redhead noticed her red sheets and comforter, then grimaced, already she knew today would be awful. Blossom's cool feet shuffled across her wooden floor as she reached the destination of her laptop, where she filed all of her police reports for Townsville. As her laptop turned itself on, the pink puff opted to make herself tea. Unlike Bubbles, who enjoyed more glucose than the actual vitamins and nutrients, Blossom simply squeezed bits of lemon juice in hers. Oddly, none of the Utonium sisters drank coffee, even Buttercup who preferred those horrid energy drinks. While her pot of tea cooked, the redhead began to type up the police report:

'REPORT CREATED ON 12/4/10 BY _BLOSSOM UTONIUM_

_**TIME OF DEATH**:_ 12/3/10, 7 hrs Homicide

_**LOCATION:**_ 1981 Townsville Hall

_**DECEASED:**_ Bernard "Barney" Kenison

As of 5:35 of December Fourth, 2010; it is unknown who committed the Mayor's homicide. Three potent pieces of evidence were left at the scene of the crime: DNA on the corpse, various weaponry pieces, and-'

Abruptly, the disturbed young woman's hands froze across the keyboard, as she stared at the blinking cursor on the screen. Every other piece of evidence she had confiscated and sent off to the Townsville lab, except the red bow. Obviously, she could not write about the bow in the police report then. Another lie that Blossom had to swallow as she retyped her second sentence.

'REPORT CREATED ON 12/4/10 BY _BLOSSOM UTONIUM_

_**TIME OF DEATH**_: 12/3/10, 7 hrs Homicide

**_LOCATION:_ 1981 Townsville Hall**

_**DECEASED:**_ Bernard "Barney" Kenison

As of 5:35 of December Fourth, 2010; it is unknown who committed the Mayor's homicide. Two potent pieces of evidence were left at the scene of the crime: DNA on the corpse, and various weaponry pieces. This murder was shown to be horridly violent, with guts spilling out of Kenison's stomach, his head decapitated, and cryptic coding across his bloody body. Motivation unknown, however, Brick had been very analytical and calculating, as shown by the ciphers carved in the Mayor's skin. (See pictures attached). The only known factor is that he wants to be found, as shown by the lack-of cover up in this case. And I'm scared, so horridly scared, for when the Townsville Detective Agency discovers that it was you, Brick- '

Ding! Suddenly, the pink puff fell out of her writing trance as the timer for her tea buzzed. Without a second glance at her report, she strolled over to pour herself a cup and turn all kitchen appliances off. Sipping her tea, Blossom sat back down and prepared to read what she had gotten done.

Everything seemed fine at first glance, until words began to stand out. **ANALYTICAL.** Quickly, she deleted the word. **CALCULATING.** Another mishap, that definitely did not need to go to the police or TDA. **SCARED.** Eyes widening, she deleted this word too- since when could she put her own personal opinions in police reports? **DISCOVERS.** Oh, detectives did like discovering, and if she sent this off it did not give them anything to discover anyways; she was doing them a favor by deleting this. **BRICK.**

As the shaking redhead's eyes became immersed in the single word, and everything it meant, her stomach gurgled even worse. Slowly, Blossom's finger inched towards the backspace button, one shaking hand holding her tea. **BRICK. BRICK. BRICK.** A drop of tea fell onto her laptop, and then another. Deep breaths now, and fuzzy vision. Had her tea always been red? Worse than hyperventilation, dizziness. Another bigger splash hit her keyboard. **BRICK. VIOLENT. HOMICIDE.** Hallucinations, she was holding a grungy red baseball cap in her hand; it had never been tea, silly girl. Laughter, sadistic and maniacal laughter that rang in her head and clawed at her heart.

**MOTIVATION. BLOODY. YOU.** "You should never cross a Rowdyruff, babe." **YOU. YOU. YOU.** As her vision grew darker, and her breathing faster the red cap in Blossom's hand spilled out dark red liquid.

'Blood, it must be,' the fearful young woman realized. Shaking, she flung the hat and heard it shatter against a wall. How odd that a hat could break. More red, splatters of red on her wall now. Something tediously clicked after the sound of glass breaking, and she ascended back into reality. First, she noticed her computer screen was blank, and the sticky liquid of her herbal tea covered the surface. Second, her walls were not stained with blood but tea and thirdly she had just hurled her favorite coffee mug at the wall; it now laid in pieces by the wall next to her bathroom door. Biting her lip, the pink puff realized at that moment how truly terrified she was.

* * *

As always, reviews are appreciated. (:


	4. Memory Lane

DISCLAIMER: Powerpuff Girls is copyright of Craig McCracken, and I suppose you could say Hannah-Barbera.

RATING: **T** for **language**, **situations**, and **violence.**

* * *

** Chapter Three- Memory Lane**

_ "I have an idea that the only thing which makes it possible to regard this world we live in without disgust is the beauty which now and then men create out of the chaos. The pictures they paint, the music they compose, the books they write, and the lives they lead. Of all these the richest in beauty is the beautiful life. That is the perfect work of art."_

- W. Somerset Maugham, The Painted Veil.

* * *

Twitching and throbbing, Bubbles' hand ached for her favorite round brush. Mindlessly, she used her finger to trace doodles in the palm of her hand.

Instead of painting, the blue puff was in another meeting at Townsville Animal Shelter in regards to euthanization. Frankly, the blonde did not understand why animals had to be killed simply because the shelter did not have enough funding. It was horribly selfish of them, and she was sure they could find another way around euthanization. Unfortunately, Bubbles was just another employee at the shelter and did not have a say in the matter; even if she defended this sickening town on a daily basis with her sisters. As Mr. Puppy Killer continued ranting on the benefits to a shelter on the more smaller-scale, the blonde dug through her hemp messenger bag for her sketch book.

Bubbles needed to draw, otherwise she just might blow up on this man, which would cause her to lose her job. Picking up her pencil, she began with outlining two figures. In her vision, she imagined a boy and a girl. Although poses and facial expressions were blurry at the moment, the blue puff figured she would have better clarity later. Falling into a hypnotic spell, her hand rapidly flew across the page. Unsure of what would even become of her sketch, the blonde became engrossed. One boy, smiling; his smile positively wicked and disturbing. One girl; her tongue lolling out of her mouth and her eyes glassed over. Flowing hair the girl had, long and curly that stopped mid-back. Menacing eyes the boy had, glaring down at the girl. Now, the boy floated above a large crater, as the frail-looking girl laid in a crumpled pile beneath. Her bones jutted out in odd angles, and subconsciously Bubbles was aware of how not anatomically correct the girl was. 'She must be dead,' thought the blonde. Then, 'why would I draw someone dead?'

"Bubbles," hollered out a voice, and she snapped back into reality. The young-woman did not even fully comprehend tossing her sketch book back in her bag or looking towards her boss, she just did.

"Yes, sir?" She questioned softly with her special look. Bubbles' special look consisted of a small head-tilt and big blue eyes. If you asked her later, she would answer she did not even recall doing this, it just happened. Stuck on auto-pilot, the blue puff acted like the model employee for the rest of the meeting, until she reached her enormous cabin in Townsville woods. Then, Bubbles emitted a sonic-scream through the forest.

* * *

_ In a streak of blue, she dashed through the forest. Not quite understanding why she was unable to take flight, and unable to understand anything as the mad man pursued her. Heart pounding violently, and her breath heaving, Bubbles began to slow down as her eyes scanned for somewhere to hide. Escape was futile, the cackling laughter behind her was a chilling reminder._

_"I'm gonna get you, little girl blue," sang out the deep and rough voice of her nightmares._

_Dozens of trees, fat and thick. Leaves that could conceal her, the frantic young woman felt a flutter of hope. Just as she sprang forward towards one tree, hands captured her waist. Bubbles' breath caught in her throat, and for a second everything froze._

* * *

'Only a nightmare,' the shaking blue puff recited to herself, licking yellow paint from her lips. She had just awoken to find her face stuck to a canvas, matted blonde hair sticky and wet. How she had fallen to sleep while painting was rather peculiar, along with what she could make of the ruined painting. Never had she created something so ugly. As Bubbles stared at the panting, she began to cry. It was as she sobbed that the broken young woman remembered her nightmare had been reality. Before she had collapsed in exhaustion.

_'Everything except the heavy breathing of her counterpart. Hot breath against her ear as he murmured, "Got you blue."_

_Blackness. Darkness all around, consuming her as it reached its' slithery hands around her delicate neck. Evil. Completely evil energy caressed her skin. It- whatever the horrifying sensation- ran its tongue up and down her neck._

_"You taste so good baby."_

_Bubbles became disturbingly aware that she was merely sensing his energy; Boomer really was there, touching and caressing. '_

Focusing, the blonde fought to remember anything else of what had transpired. Her mind seemed to be a blank slate, recalling nothing after Boomer's words and the dark vibes that encircled him. Had he brought her back to her house, or had someone else found her? That was impossible; no one would have been able to beat him. Well, no one that would care to help Bubbles, that is. However much she refused to acknowledge her ex-boyfriend's presence, the blue puff had to admit to herself that he had been there. Somehow, Boomer had escaped from prison. If only in all her frantic worries she had noticed the worn purple stuffed octopus leering at her from atop a white wicker shelf.

* * *

Sitting on a chipped green nightstand was a dated and dusty newspaper, wet tears smudging the ink as droplets fell on the paper. 'Power Teens Save the Day!' the headline proclaimed, followed by a photo of six battered superheros smiling. Anyone would think genuine smiles adorned the three boys, but she knew better.

"Bastards," Buttercup hissed, her tone acidic as more tears fell on the paper. Not usually one to cry, but releasing the pain felt good. Hell, the green puff felt fucking fabulous as she cried and took a walk down memory lane. A painful, heart-wrenching crawl was more like it. Dropping another, more recent paper on her nightstand was a letter. Nearly unrecognizable, from being crumbled and read so many times. Dirty fingerprints pressed into the pages with angry and heavy black scrawl; the black pen having ripped tears in the letter. This time, she dumped the rest of the shoebox's contents on her table: five photos, one purple plastic ring from a vending machine, and a tattered green scrap from her blankie. A sad smile formed as the green puff remembered the idiot had been aiming for a green ring that day. Why Buttercup still kept the piece of junk, she had no clue.

"Butch," the young woman mumbled, forlorn and drowning in the sea of memories that threatened to overtake her. Buttercup knew it was the murder that had triggered all of this, even though her counterpart had no involvement. Trembling, the green puff reached for her phone and dialed a number known by heart.

"Hello Buttda'cup" Answered a rough and bored voice from her phone.

"Hi," her voice cracked and her tone was desperate but the green puff did not care.

A heavy sigh sounded on the other line, "You's want ta visit him?"

"Now," Buttercup sniffled, wiping her nose on the sleeve of her XL dark green hoodie.

Another sigh. "Visiting hours are over, 'yah dig?"

"I don't care," she snapped, her patience with Ace non-existent.

She heard the elder man curse, then call for the other members of his gang.

"Arturo get you's over to 'em. Have the cash, kapeesh?"

Rolling emerald eyes, the puff responded, "Yeah. I'll have it ready loser."

About to hang up, she paused when his voice growled out: "And it better be extra for taking you's ass ta Butch aft'a da gang's hours."

* * *

Any review or comments you may have are always totally awesome. :)


	5. Brick By Boring Brick

DISCLAIMER: Powerpuff Girls is copyright of Craig McCracken, and I suppose you could say Hannah-Barbera.

RATING: **T** for **language**, **situations**, and **violence**.

* * *

** Chapter Four- Brick By Boring Brick**

* * *

Thick smoke hung in the air, the chill of fear mixed with danger and sex in the exclusive club was euphoric to Brick. Propping his feet up on the table of his own booth, he received dirty looks from a few of the waiters walking by. One glare was enough to send them scattering.

"Pathetic," he said aloud with a sneer, not giving a damn who heard him. Taking another drag of his joint, the ex-convict waited for his guest to arrive. He found it a little irritating that she would choose such an upscale club considering it's patrons and atmosphere, but that was just how the rich bitch was.

"Hey douche bag," he called obnoxiously, his vehement tone striking fear in all of the passing employees. Even the girls, who found the redhead extremely attractive, were terrified to approach him. Realizing no one desired to cater to him, Brick pointed to one of the unfortunate employees of _Lust and Lure_. Immediately, the man halted, quivering in his sad little get-up.

"Yeah, you doofus. Get over here." Monkey suit hesitantly walked over, clutching his notepad as if that could protect him.

"Wha- wha- what would yo-yo-you like sir?" Asked the stuttering man, one quivering hand holding his pencil.

Brick exhibited power, and he loved that. Along with screwing with people, one of his favorite past-times. "Just a dry martini, monkey suit. Think you can manage that?" Raising an eyebrow, the red ruff stared skeptically.

"Certainly, sir. Will there be anything else?" Although the man was not shaking anymore, his heart pounded violently and he felt the color drain from his face. For some odd reason, the elder man found the rude man to be more than just crude- he was menacing.

Scowling at monkey suit, the villain reached out a hand and grabbed him by his stupid tie. "I said just a dry martini dipshit. Can you not manage that," He hissed, practically spitting in the pitiable employee's face.

"Eep," squealed the man, throwing up his arms in distress. "Yes of course, sir. Just a dry martini, sir. I am a dipshit, sir. Please kindly let go, sir."

Not about to let go, until the red ruff heard a sudden applause from behind him. Ah, the bitch was here.

"Fabulous display of power, darling but you must let go of the poor man," giggled the sophisticated and seductive voice of Cassandra P. Morbucks.

Tossing the man aside, Brick stared down at the short and curvy woman that had the audacity to order him to do anything. "My pleasure, princess," the irritated redhead grinned, a forced but stunning smile on his face.

"Oh, sweetie. You mustn't call me by that name anymore, I go by my real name, Cassandra, now," told the woman, scooting into the seat across from Brick, and gently placing his feet on the floor.

If it was anyone else, any other living thing in this world who hadn't bailed his ass out of one of the most top-security penitentiaries in the world, he would have told the bitch to bite him. Instead, the ex-convict gave one last charming smile and then replied, "It is a delight to see you again Cassandra."

In response, the bodacious redhead gave another cute little giggle, her tiny nose wrinkling and her cheeks flushing red. "Darling, you have to know I am positively infatuated with you." Flipping her luxurious curls, the heir to the Morbucks empire leaned towards Brick.

Ugh, she was… flirting. Even though the villain was a master at seduction, and Princess was sexy, the ideal of screwing his brother's old squeeze did not appeal to him.

"Well, I was surprised when you answered my bail plea instead of Butch's," responded Brick coolly, not entirely interested in charming the rich bitch anymore.

"But you've always been my favorite of the Rowdyruff boys," exclaimed Cassandra, her etiquette and high-class dialogue long forgotten.

What, did she compare fucks between the brothers too? "Darling, it's been painful shit talking to you. Nails across a chalkboard. I don't know what you thought would come from bailing me out. But it ain't happening," Brick told harshly as he mockingly emphasized 'darling'.

Gasping in shock, the curvy redhead raised one petite hand to her mouth. She wanted to cry. After everything she had done to get the man free and the three hours spent on picking out the perfect ensemble alone... He didn't care or like her, he couldn't even put up a pleasant facade! "Brick, it was not easy bailing out a man who had the charge of attempted murder of a Powerpuff. Surely you must have some gratitude?"

He scoffed. "Believe me, toots. I will make it make it worth your while for bailing me out. Just not by sex."

Appalled and completely in shock, Cassandra shot up from the booth. "How dare you Brick Jojo!" She screeched, reaching out a hand and slapping him across the cheek. Face completely red, she turned on her heel to leave when the disgusting ruffian grabbed her wrist.

"Let go of me," wailed the mortified woman, using her other hand to tug on her captured arm.

"Consider touching me your payment," the infuriated villain growled out as he pulled her towards him, fire lit in his red eyes.

Despite her squealing and protesting, the woman still felt affected by the man's looks, especially being pressed up against him. His hot breath in her ear, the press of two warm bodies against each other. Heart pounding, she felt her arm be forcefully dropped by Brick. And the feeling was gone. Dismissing herself, Cassandra ran out of the club before the mad man could touch her again, completely forgetting her Gucci purse.

Nostrils flaring, Brick let his eyes latch onto the small of Princess' back. He wasn't leering, the villain just wanted to do everything in his power to scare the shit out of the little slut. It was only after she left the esteemed establishment that he even glanced back at his table. Two new objects sat at the table, a woman's purse and one PINK martini. Blood would be shed tonight, that was for certain. With a wicked grin, Brick took the revolting beverage in hand and hurled it across the restaurant. After all, how difficult was it for monkey suit to get his damn order right?

* * *

_ He knew it was all just a lie. A deceitful, manipulative, and rather insane lie. But Blossom Utonium had never looked more gorgeous, like the completely fuckable goddess she was, then now as her sultry figure sashayed down the aisle. Brick licked his lips and bit his tongue hard, he felt his mouth go dry and gulped loudly. No, the villain was not attracted to her. Why the hell would he want a Powerpuff? What made bile crawl up his throat was not just the idea of loving this girl but killing her. 'It is the plan,' he repeated in his head, a technique Brick had discovered worked damn well throughout his existence. Her pale hand clasped that of her creator's as she continued down the aisle, blissfully unaware of her fiance's deceit. Brick knew that in less than 24 hours that pretty little hand would be limp and sickly blue. In some ways, the knowledge of the Powerpuff Girls' defeat exhilarated him until he remembered the smell of this girl and how passionately she touched him. But her hot blood bathing his hands and the sound of her pleads as she begged for mercy was so fucking beautiful, too. With his musings aside, Brick realized she was standing right next to him. The girl was radiating in all her damn glory. Everything about that white dress was teasing him and he didn't know if he wanted to drench it in red or rip it off._

* * *

Soaked in sweat, Brick awoke with a growl. Even in his dreams, Blossom was still fucking with him. He planned to get the bitch back, and was pleasantly aware of how his latest escapades must be screwing with her. Already in a much better mood, the Rowdyruff clad in nothing at all rose from the plush pink bed. Reaching for his pants on the ground, Brick rifled through his pockets until he found a joint and lit it. Staring down at the bombshell sleeping peacefully on her bed, the man let his eyes linger lustfully on the woman who had no clue she slept with a villain.

* * *

Remember, reviews are appreciated. (:

This upcoming chapter will hopefully not take too long! And... this was Brick's shining moment so far, such a gentleman.


	6. Pulling the Strings

DISCLAIMER: Powerpuff Girls is copyright of Craig McCracken, and I suppose you could say Hannah-Barbera.

RATING: **T** for **language**, **situations**, and **violence**.

* * *

**Chapter Five- Pulling the Strings**

* * *

Another shake of her brown waves and a playful wink later, the boy still wasn't looking at her. Sipping her hot apple cider, Robin eyed the cute employee at the local coffee joint with interest. Not particularly gorgeous, but his wide smile and blonde locks made up for that. After all, if Blosom didn't want to hang out she could find something- or someone- else to do. Just as she almost actually approached him, something Robin never really did, her phone rang. Scowling at the distraction, the irritated brunette knew it had to be her friend's excuse. Ugh. Oddly, the message was from her other much more _fu_n friend Bubbles. Did she want to hang out? Her eyes skimmed over the four-worded text. Gasping, she dropped the phone and ran out the door.

'GET TO BLOSSOM'S NOW,' stared back at the blonde employee as he picked up the girl's phone.

* * *

Rocking back and forth in her corner, Blossom repeated to herself that he was dead. She knew it wasn't true and that Brick was very much so alive, but it made her feel better. He blew up when she kissed him at five. The almost-marriage never happened. Brick had not ever been her fiance.

Maybe she could breath now.

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

Heaving big, heavy sighs the young woman fought past the paranoia that constricted her airways. The paranoia was poison, infiltrating her lungs and inking its black death in her throat. Slithering and lingering, all demons that kept her from any sort of happiness. Too much, it was all too much.

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

Wouldn't he do it anyways? She couldn't escape him, anyways.

Escape. She needed to escape the demons. He was following her. Who would be next to die? She couldn't stop him. This madness had to be forgotten.

Blossom needed to forget. How blissful was ignorance, yet not more so than death. Reaching for a piece of her shattered coffee mug the broken girl brought the shard up to her neck. With bloody, shaking fingers she traced her neck for her carotid artery.

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Ex-

Clattering against the floor, the glass shard fell from her limp hand.

* * *

"Damn it Blossom, open your door," muttered Bubbles to herself as she jiggled the handle of her sister's apartment door. She wasn't frantic yet, but silence was never good. Hadn't she rang her doorbell already three times, and knocked on her door twice? As a Powerpuff girl, ramming the door would be easy. Property damage… not so easy to get around. That was when one of Blossom's neighbors stuck his head out and rudely informed her of their noise policy.

"I'm a Powerpuff girl, okay? I have been risking my ass for this town for far too long. And I think I have an entitlement to making a little noise when my sister isn't answering her door. So why don't you take your noise policy and shove it up your ass, buster. Alright?" Shrieked the blonde menace, her eyes a baby blue storm as she stared down her sister's neighbor.

He gulped and backed off, not even bothering with a reply as he shut his door. As the blue puff turned back around to face her sister's door, she realized something- to hell with property damage! Clad in a flowy skirt and flip-flops with little flowers on them, Bubbles kicked down the door.

When she entered her sister's apartment, seeing Blossom and all of this dark red liquid surrounding her was the last thing on her mind. Immediately, she flew over to her in a streak of blue and searched for a pulse. As soon as the soft beating of her older sister's heart sounded, she grabbed the girl in her arms.

"Who did this to you?" Bubbles whispered, before gently setting her down and reaching for her phone. After texting her best friend and sister, the frantic blonde woman realized a crucial detail in the bloody mess. A glass shard laid discarded close to where she had discovered Blossom. "You did this," screeched the blue puff, taking her hand and slapping the redhead's cheek. A resounding smack sounded as Blossom's eyes fluttered open.

"Ugh," the pink puff groaned, rubbing her cheek. Something wasn't right. She was still alive.

"I can't believe you," the furious blonde hissed, taking the disorientated girl by her shoulders and shaking her.

Bubbles laughed, harsh and shrill. "I know you have been upset. But this?" She gestured to the blood, the shame coating her sister. "Why Blossom?"

Before even giving her a chance to speak, the young woman shoved her sister away and stood up. "I can't handle this. Not again. So help me God Blossom, if you take the cowards way out I will drag you down to hell with me."

Ranting and raving like a lunatic, Bubbles was fighting against the barrage of memories that hit her like a train-wreck. She did not need this. Things were suppose to have gotten better after he left. If they were back now… Not even bothering to hold back her tears, the blonde let mascara smear her face as she wept.

"What happened to being a Powerpuff," she cried, glaring accusingly at her sister's blank and pale face before walking towards the kitchen.

Clearing her throat, Blossom managed to ask in a hoarse voice, "where are you going?"

Bubbles snorted and answered, "I guess I'm on suicide watch. And if I am, I'm going to need a drink."

* * *

Everything was a wreck when Robin reached Blossom's already open door. She first noticed the crumbled figure of the pink powerpuff poor girl was in a ball and sobbing. As her blue wedges crunched below already-broken glass to investigate further, she found Bubbles downing a bottle of vodka. Amusingly so, her thoughts immediately geared towards the idea if she had brought the bottle with her, or if Blossom actually owned vodka.

Deciding to voice the fact that she was here, since everyone was way too wrapped up in their own dramas, she questioned, "So where is spice?" Both of the puffs immediately looked up towards their best friend, reactions not-so identical. The crying puff just furthered herself into her sad little corner. Bubbles emptied her 2 liter bottle and tossed it in the recyclables. Robin chuckled, no matter what her blonde friend was always such a tree-hugger.

Stepping into the kitchen the brunette began to rummage through Blossom's fridge and frowned when she couldn't find any alcohol. Then, she decided to voice her obviously-needed opinion.

Slamming shut the door, she spun on her wedges and grabbed Bubbles by her shoulders. "I say we go out and have a fun time. Even if spice doesn't show, we can get totally drunk and hit a few clubs." Her forced grin left after the blue puff killed her buzz.

"Blossom is on suicide watch. She tried to kill herself earlier," told Bubbles with a slight slur as she pointed at the weeping sister.

Steadying the slightly drunk blonde, Robin pretended to act like this had absolutely no effect on her.

"Even more reason," she cried. Flinging out her arms, she gestured to the pink puff. "Does that not look like a girl who could do for a fun night?" Lowering herself to the redhead's level she cracked a grin, "sweetie you deserve a night out."

Colors spun and the floor moved as Bubbles attempted to right herself. "It's only 12:30."

Actually, it was 3:12, but at least her blonde friend was conscious after the 2 liter. Shrugging, Robin responded, "details, details."

"I'll do makeup," the blue puff squealed, skipping while stumbling over towards her sister's bedroom to search for some suitable club dresses.

Looking down at the depressed redhead, the brunette offered another concerned smile. Smiles say everything is going to be okay. And partying did as well. Right?

"Are you up for forgetting all of this and having a good time?" Asked Robin as she carefully watched for Blossom's reaction.

"I- I guess," the young woman sniffled, pulling herself up from the floor and reminding herself that despite everything she was a Powerpuff.

* * *

He hadn't contacted his other brother yet, but Boomer was far too excited when Brick told the blonde about the puffs' plans.

"She got drunk?" The blue ruff asked, with a little sparkle in his eye as he imagined Bubbles.

Brick thought for a few minutes, tapping the lid of his bourbon as he remembered just how wasted his brother's girlfriend had looked.

"Yeah. She downed an entire bottle of vodka. Looked like she was necking the thing or something."

"That's my girl," cheered Boomer, a leering grin on his face as the pleasurable memories of the last time he had seen her drunk came to mind.

Rolling his eyes, the red ruff tried to focus his brother. "I really want to keep getting to Blossy though. So just be at _Red Passion_ tonight." Turning on his heel, Brick exited the room before his brother could make any more stupid comments.

* * *

I had quite a few opposing/conflicting thoughts when writing this chapter, and I was debating like crazy with myself on if Blossom would really try something so serious. She is definitely starting to unravel and didn't even consider that as a superhero she would not have died. But at the same time, she is a Powerpuff. Did anyone think Brick was going to try and stop her if Bubbles hadn't slapped some sense into her?

Read and review. (:


End file.
